


Worth It

by Lesserknownhero



Series: Exes and Ohs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Brock is an ass, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Modern Bucky Barnes, Multi, Mutual Pining, Natasha is super nosy, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam is a Little Shit, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve is pretty good at lying, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, clint is here and he is hungry, fake past relationship, lying, meet cute, meet ugly, some characters appear in name only, sorry - Freeform, sorry about that, they're all kinda sweary in this, this was supposed to be cuter, though Sam is good at catching him at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: While debating on going through with an ill advised hook-up Bucky is caught by his best friend Natasha. Forced to lie about his whereabouts and nightly activities he invents a fake past with a handsome stranger. Little does he know that once the lies begin they will be hard to stop.Steve is out alone trying to force himself to be social and failing miserably. The only bright spot in his disappointing evening is comes when he inadvertently eavesdrops on the hot guy next to him as he blatantly lies to his nosy friend. The entertainment takes a turn for the bizarre when suddenly he's pulled into the lies and is forced to play along.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello and welcome to my fake ex's Au. This first one is based off a prompt I saw on tumblr which read:
> 
> ‘i didn’t want to tell my friend who my real date last night was so i just pointed at a random stranger (you) but now they’re storming over to interrogate you and you’re playing along??? okay’ 
> 
> This fic deviates a little from that but I think it still holds true to the main prompt. Also, the title is terrible. I know it is, you know it is, but it couldn't be helped. By the time this was published I had been working on it for nearly 12 hours (off and on) and I couldn't think of anything better. Please forgive me. 
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please let me know and I will gratefully fix them asap. 
> 
> I own none of these characters and all mistakes are my own.

 

Bucky was standing at the bar sipping his cheap beer and fiddling with his phone. He hated having his back to the door but his therapist said that if he wanted to get more comfortable in public spaces he needed to accept that he couldn't control every situation as much as he may like to. So he tried to ignore the itching between his shoulder blades and imitate the relaxed posture of the stunning blonde on his left who is also nursing a beer at the bar.  

 

The guy was cut like a greek statue with a chiseled jaw and lush full lips. The blonde hair and long eyelashes which contrasted with the masculine bone structure nicely creating a knockout profile. Bucky bit back a sigh and directed his gaze off the eyecandy and back to his phone. The tight shirted adonis had provided a nice distraction from his need from hyper vigilance but it had also prevented him from noticing the predator sneaking up behind him.

 

“ Hello James,” Natasha said.

 

Bucky jerked in his boots, eyes wide as he spun around to come face to face with his best friend.

 

“N-Nat! What are you doing here?” Bucky asked.

 

She shrugged smoothly and flicked her fingers in the direction of her blonde disaster of a boyfriend who was currently covered in wing sauce.

 

“Clint is hungry,” she said, “What are _you_ doing here?”

 

“Clint is always hungry and I’m just having a drink,” Bucky said holding up his beer, “It’s good to see you.”

 

“It is,” she agreed, “We could’ve used you last Monday night. Where were you? It’s not like you to miss trivia night.”

 

Bucky took a swig of his beer and considered his options. He couldn’t tell her where he really was, on his back in Brock’s apartment, because if he did she’d give him the neutral face of disappointment again. He hated the neutral face of disappointment. Hated it almost as much as he hated the eyebrows of silent judgement and the scowl of impending fury.

 

So he lied.

 

“I was on a date.” he said staring just above her nose and avoiding her sharp green eyes.

 

Those eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in suspicion. Lying to Natasha was risky and dangerous at the best of times so Bucky knew to tread carefully.

 

“Really James?” she asked slowly, “A date? I can’t remember the last time you went on an honest to god date and I remember _everything._ ”

 

“Yes Nat, a date.” he said leaning into the lie, “Try not to act so shocked.”

 

“Kinda hard not to,” she said not unkindly.

 

For a second they were both quiet as they remembered how hard the simplest things had been for Bucky when he’d come home from overseas. Showering and keeping up with his meds and actually going to his appointments had been herculean tasks for months. It was only in the last year or so that had he been able to manage them enough to even attempt socializing.

 

So his friend circle was still pretty limited to Nat, Clint, Kate, Jane and Thor. Army friends and their significant others... and Brock, the first person not related to his time overseas to give him the time of day. But that relationship was borderline toxic on a good day and Bucky tried not to think about it too closely.

 

Pushing down the depressing thoughts Bucky shrugged then looked away. Natasha reached out to squeeze his bicep drawing a thankful smile from him but then something clicked and her eyes widened once again.

 

“Are you on a date right now?” she asked.  

 

“Uh,no?” Bucky said hesitantly, "I mean yes. I'm sorry, what?"

 

“James.” Nat said sharply, “Stop babbling and answer me. Are you on a date?”

 

Hot Blonde tried to stifle a snort and failed miserably. His pretty face tinged pink as he chuckled lowly at Bucky’s slightly panicked expression. Bucky tried to ignore his gorgeous smile and think. He only half succeeded.

 

If he told Nat he was on a date she was likely to leave him alone.

 

The problem with that being she would pump him for details later and he’d be forced to lie to her again. If he told the truth he’d likely end up sitting with her and Clint thereby ruining _their_ date being a mopey third wheel. Or he could end his night possibly doing the one thing he SHOULD NOT DO and text Brock back to take him up on the offer of hooking up. Again. Which would only make him feel like shit in the morning. Again. Ugh.

 

So he lied. 

 

“Yes. I’m on a date,” he said confidently, silently proud when his voice didn’t waver.

 

Natasha slapped his pec hard and cast her eyes around.

 

“Why didn’t you say something?” she asked, “You just let me sit here and take up your time while someone is waiting for you? That is so rude James. So where is he? She?”

 

The blonde was still laughing, his large fist caught between his teeth to muffle the sound.

 

 _God he’s gorgeous._ Bucky thought.

 

“He,” Bucky said with sudden inspiration, “Is right behind you.”

 

The guy’s freaky blue eyes went comically wide as he realized Bucky had not only caught him laughing but was now seeking revenge. As Natasha turned to face him, the guy stood up a little straighter and smoothed a palm down his tight white tee. His laughs died down to a giggle before he forcibly swallowed them down leaving nothing but a charming smile behind. Bucky had to admit it was impressive.

 

“Hi.” Natasha said giving him a dazzling smile, “I’m so sorry to have interrupted like this. I’m Bucky’s friend Natasha, Natasha Romanov.”

 

“Hello,” the guy said, his voice low and incredibly sexy, “It’s quite alright, I’m having a great time. I’m Steve, Steve Rogers.”

 

 _Smooth._ Bucky thought relieved, _Real smooth Rogers._

 

“It’s nice to meet you Steve. Unfortunately Bucky hasn’t told me much about you or the fact that you two were seeing each other this evening.”

 

Steve chuckled warmly and Bucky felt something tighten in his gut.

 

“That’s okay. It’s probably because this is only our second actual date.” Steve said proving Bucky’s hunch that the guy had been listening in the whole time, “It’s nice to meet you too Natasha.”

 

“So how did you two meet?” she asked a hint of suspicion still coloring her voice.

 

Bucky bit his lip and tried to overcome the need to curse loudly. He had no idea what to say and was thankful Nat’s eyes were on Steve and not him. He was pushing his luck lying to her as much as he had and if she caught him at it now, she would rain down a world of hurt on him. Lucky for him Steve was a pro.

 

“We knew each other years ago.” he said smoothly, “It didn’t work out then but since things had ended amicably before, we’ve decided to give it another go.”

 

Nat spun around and pinned Bucky in place with a pointed stare.

 

“James you’re on a date with an _ex?_ ” she said sharply, poking Bucky in the chest, “Do you really think that is a _good idea_?”

 

“Nat!” Bucky said shooting her a surprised look.

 

It was a weird cover, he could admit that but it also kind of worked. It would explain why Natasha wouldn’t know him, he had dated a lot before joining the service then slept around while deployed and became celibate after coming home. She knew of his army days and what came after in awkward, fully embarrassing detail but what came before was only vague knowledge. She knew that her best friend had been a bit of a slut but luckily didn’t have the details. It also justified why he wouldn’t tell her about it, especially considering her current reaction.

 

She seemed to catch herself and her face colored for a second then she took a deep breath and composed herself. She stepped back from Bucky and turned to face Steve once again.

 

“Please forgive me,” she said calmly, “That was incredibly rude of me. Steve, it was lovely to meet you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.”

 

She turned to Bucky and pulled him into a tight hug, her mouth next to his ear.

 

“We’re talking about this later,” she whispered.

 

She kissed his cheek then breezed away before he had a chance to respond. Once she had disappeared into the crowd, Bucky looked at Steve. He offered out his real hand to shake and the blonde met him halfway.

 

“Sorry that was…”

 

“Weird?” Steve offered.

 

“Yeah. Crazy, stupid, and weird,” Bucky said, “I’m Bucky. Bucky Barnes.Thanks for the assist.”

 

“Steve Rogers and you’re welcome.” Steve said, “Seemed the least I could do since you caught me laughing at you.”

 

“Yeah thanks for that you punk.” Bucky said, “Can I buy you another beer?”

 

“Sure Jerk.”

 

They both laughed then sat on their stools drinking quietly for a few moments. Bucky ran the last fifteen minutes through his head and tried to make sense of the latest mess he’d dug himself into.

 

“Is she always that scary?” Steve asked interrupting his thoughts.

 

“Who Nat?” Bucky asked, “Actually yes. Yes she is.”

 

“Geez,” Steve said with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, “Though I gotta say, you did pretty well. She seemed to buy your super weird cover story.”

 

Steve laughed again and Bucky smiled. Steve had a good laugh, deep and rich, his large hand clutching his left pec as he smiled. It was a good look on him and Bucky found himself wanting to keep that look on Steve’s face as much as possible.

 

 _Cut that out_. He thought to himself.

 

“Oh man sorry about that,” Steve said, “It was the first thing I could think of that would discourage further questions in a public place. Luckily she went for it.”

 

“True but now I gotta come up with a good backstory for when she calls and grills me about you at 2 am.” Bucky said.

 

“Damn,” said Steve thoughtfully, “Well tell her we were just not compatible physically. I used to be really scrawny, short and asthmatic to boot. I was real sick for awhile there but I’ve gotten better since then.”

 

Steve said it all pretty casually but Bucky could tell that he wasn’t as comfortable talking about it as he pretended. His eyes were glued to the bottle in his hands and his broad shoulders were raised up by his reddened ears.

 

“Hey,” Bucky said, drawing Steve’s eyes back to his, “Absolutely not. One, I’m not that shallow and I’m a little offended that you’d accuse me of such and two, I’m sure little Steve was plenty cute in his own way. So no, we won’t be using that.”

 

Steve peeled the label off his beer and thought for a moment before giving Bucky a rueful smile.

 

“Thanks Buck,” he said softly, “And I’m sorry I offended you. I just figured it would be easily believable since hot guys tend to be shallow in my experience.”

 

 _Did he just call me hot?_ Bucky thought. _I think he did. Shit. Don’t be weird. Be cool._

 

“S’okay Stevie,” Bucky said, “You know what? This whole thing with Nat? It’s no big deal now that I think about it. I’ll just tell her I was a dick to you and you got sick of it and left.She’ll buy that no problem.”

 

“Nope.” Steve said shaking his head.

 

“Excuse me?” Bucky asked, surprised.

 

“That’s twice now that we’ve painted you as the bad guy,” Steve said, “Not fair. Besides I’m not the type of guy who runs from tough situations so I doubt you would’ve gotten rid of me that easy. So we’re not telling her that one either.”

 

Bucky sighed and wondered briefly why this guy was so invested in helping him out. He almost asked but he didn’t want to risk chasing Steve off. He only just met him but he kinda liked him. He was easy to talk to and had a killer smile so Bucky just went with it. Though he did decide to come clean with Steve about who he was.

 

“Steve I’m gonna level with you here,” Bucky said, “I spent a lotta years as a insecure, slutty, mess. I used people Stevie. So believe me when I say Nat will not be shocked nor think less of you if I gave her that excuse.”

 

As if in response to Bucky’s admission to being a slut, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

 **BRumlow:** you coming over or what

 **BRumlow:** you know I don’t like to be kept waiting

 **BRumlow:** fine forget it. I was just trying to be nice seeing as how I’m the only way you’re gonna get any action. But that’s alright I don’t need you like you need me

 **BRumlow:** I won’t forget this next time you call me Bucky. Next time I might not be in the mood to be so kind

 

Bucky felt his stomach roil as he read the thread.Brock had always been possessive. Possessive and a little mean. He liked Bucky to thank him every time they were together, he got some sort of thrill from having Bucky at his beck and call while still treating it like he did Bucky the favor. Still he had stuck around during Bucky’s lowest points, made him feel good in his body every once in awhile, though the feeling never seemed to last once the sex was finished.

 

His finger hovered over Brock’s number as he considered deleting the guy’s contact info altogether. But just like the last hundred times he’d considered it, he chickened out at the last minute.

 

Steve caught on to Bucky’s unease and frowned, turning on his stool to face Bucky head on.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

Bucky shrugged and pocketed his phone.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” he lied, “Just a reminder of the shit I was just telling you about.”

 

Steve sighed heavily and rested his warm palm on Bucky’s shoulder. The contact was nice, warm and grounding but not restrictive. He could pull away if he wanted and he sensed he could curl into it more if he wanted that instead. He resisted the impulse and just enjoyed Steve’s kind touch while the other man spoke.

 

“Bucky listen, everyone goes through shit. Not that I am trying to downplay whatever it is you went through. It’s just that, as I am sure you’ve gathered from what I said earlier, I wasn’t the most secure, well adjusted person in the past either. So as I said, no. I’m not letting you take the sole blame for the failure of our relationship.”

 

“Our _fake_ relationship.” Bucky said trying to lighten the mood and change the subject.

 

“Right.” Steve said smiling. “Our _fake, past_ relationship.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

They both laughed.

 

“So,” Bucky said, “I didn’t bail on you for not being conventionally attractive and you didn’t bail on me for being a mess.”

 

“Because I was also a mess,” Steve added.

 

“Right.” Bucky said, “So maybe that’s it. We were both attracted to one another but we were also both a mess. It was a right thing wrong time situation.”

 

“Oh?” Steve teased, “When did I agree to being attracted to you?”

 

“About ten minutes ago when you called me hot,” Bucky said.

 

Steve blushed and bit his lip. He had hoped that would slip by unnoticed. Apparently he had no such luck.

 

“Did I?” he asked.

 

“You did,” Bucky said grinning.

 

“Damn,” Steve said, “Well don’t let it go to your head you big jerk.”

 

Bucky laughed.

 

“Don’t worry I won’t.” he promised.

 

“Well I am glad we got that settled,” Steve said finishing his beer, “Now I can rest easy knowing our fake breakup was friendly and only half my fault.”

 

“Yeah. Thanks again by the way.” Bucky said.

 

Steve nodded and bumped his shoulder against Bucky’s with a smile.

 

The pretty bartender slid over to them, a dishtowel over her shoulder and her hands resting on her trim waist. Her nametag said Maria.

 

“Closing time fellas,” she said, “ You know the drill. You don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here.”

 

The two men settled their tabs and shrugged back into their coats. Bucky tried not to drool as Steve pulled a leather jacket on over his t-shirt, though he did smile a little when he caught the other man taking in his black skinny jeans, boots and form fitting henley. When they met each other’s eyes again Steve blushed and Bucky winked which earned him a light punch on the shoulder.

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Punk.”

 

As they headed out into the night, Bucky checked his phone and saw he had a missed text from Nat. He opened it warily.

 

 **Nat:** This isn’t over James. We WILL be talking about this. Call me when you get home.

 

He sighed heavily and closed out of his texts only to see Steve watching him.

 

“You good?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah pal, everything is copacetic.”

 

“Okay good,” Steve said, “You got a way home?”

 

They were standing out on the sidewalk and Bucky realized how late it was. The night sky was still a velvety blue so dark it looked black and there was a chill in the air. As Steve watched him with a friendly yet concerned look on his face, Bucky felt another tug of fondness in his gut for this attractive stranger.

 

“I only live a few blocks over so I’ll be alright walking,” He said, “How about you?”

 

“Same actually. You headed down towards fifth?” Steve asked pointing over his shoulder.

 

“Nope, up past Market Street,” Bucky said pointing in the opposite direction.

 

“Well then I guess this is goodbye then.” Steve said offering his hand to shake.

 

“See ya pal,” Bucky said grasping that hand in his own.

 

They both laughed lightly and then headed in opposite directions. Bucky fought the urge to turn and watch the other man go. It was so tempting to do so but he knew if he did he was likely to call Steve back and he didn’t want to seem desperate even though the idea of never seeing him again almost hurt.

 

 _Why didn’t I give him my number!_ Bucky cried internally. _Because I’m an idiot and it would’ve been weird that’s why._ He reasoned with himself.

 

Steve walked slowly playing with his phone and replayed the entire evening in his mind. Sure it had started off bad, another night drinking solo in a bar but then he’d met Bucky and it had turned around. Despite their auspicious beginning he wanted to see the brunette again but after failing to come up with a suitable reason to ask for the guy’s number he had been forced to watch Bucky walk away.

 

 _If Peggy were here she’d tell me to stop being a timid mouse._ Steve thought sourly to himself.

 

He could almost hear her beloved English accent saying it and he sighed.

 

 _I am not_ _a timid fucking mouse._ He thought steeling himself.

 

“Hey Bucky!” Steve called out. He turned around and jogged back towards Bucky who had stopped his progress halfway up the street.

 

“Yeah Pal?” Bucky asked when Steve was close enough.

 

Steve hesitated. Now that he was back looking at Bucky’s firm build and piercing grey blue eyes, he wasn’t so sure what he had planned was a good idea.

 

“You okay Stevie?” Bucky asked his voice soft.

 

“Ye-Yeah,” Steve stammered, “I was just thinking. I mean I don’t want to make things weird but-”

 

“Pal this whole night has been pretty strange,” Bucky said, “I think I can handle a little more weirdness. Lay it on me.”

 

Those four words did something funny to Steve’s brain.For a moment all he could think about was Bucky’s frankly sinful looking mouth saying those words to Steve in a different setting, particularly one with fewer clothes involved.

 

Shaking his head, he ran his hands through his hair and pushed back the erotic thoughts.

 

 _Maybe this is a bad idea._ He thought.

 

“Nevermind Bucky,” he said smiling ruefully, “Have a good night.”

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Bucky said catching Steve by the shoulder, “What’s up?”

 

Steve sighed and faced Bucky once more.

 

“It’s no big deal,” Steve said, “I was just thinking maybe I should give you my number. You know in case your friend gives you a hard time and you need backup.”

 

“You’d do that?” Bucky asked surprised.

 

“Sure,” Steve said, “What are fake ex-boyfriends for?

 

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek to hide the disappointment at being reminded that he and Steve weren’t actually dating.

 

 _It was a ridiculous feeling anyway,_ he reminded himself, they just met a few hours ago. _But now you have his number and can maybe see him again._ He thought giddily.

 

“Thanks pal,” Bucky said trying not to sound too excited, “I appreciate it, this has been a pretty great fake date.”

 

Steve smiled relieved and clasped Bucky’s shoulder. They exchanged numbers before parting for the second time this time both of them with excited smiles on their faces.

+++++

 

Bucky woke up the next morning to Natasha banging around his kitchen and calling his name far too loudly.

 

“James Buchanan Barnes you get up right now and make me coffee!” she called.

 

Groaning loudly he pulled his pillow over his head and tried to block her out. It was no use. The longer she waited the louder she got. Bucky mumbled every curse word he knew in every language he could as he rolled out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and pants.

 

Swinging his door open widely he met her smiling gaze with his best attempt at a murderous glare. She only smiled wider.

 

“I hate you,” he said as he fixed them both coffee, “Also it is way too early for you to be here.”

 

“You don’t,” she informed him pulling a bag of his favorite muffins out of her tote, “You’re just hungover.Besides it’s your own fault I’m here so early. I told you last night to call me and you didn’t”

 

“It was nearly 3 am when I got home and I was buzzed,” he said tiredly, "I figured you could wait until a decent hour for your update."

 

“Well you figured wrong starshine.” she said accepting her cup when he thrust it at her, “Now grab a muffin and get comfy, I want to know everything.”

 

She wandered into his living room and settled down with her breakfast, an expectant look on her pretty face. Bucky sighed and plopped down next to her on his sofa.

 

“There’s not much to tell,” he confessed, “You got most of it last night. His name is Steve, we dated before I went into the military. Things ended okay, it just wasn’t the right time.”

 

He shrugged at her when she nudged her foot against him silently demanding more. When he didn’t keep talking she nudged again. He ignored her and sipped his coffee.

 

“Damn it James,” she said impatiently.

 

“What Nat,” he asked, “What do you want me to say? He’s a good guy, good looking and nicer than I deserve.”

 

She hated when he was hard on himself and kicked him a third time. Reaching out quickly he caught her foot with his prosthetic hand and gave her a warning squeeze on her foot.

 

“Cut it out,” he said.

 

“You cut it out,” she said, “You’re a catch James and this Steve guy seems to be into you. Not to mention he’s crazy hot and leagues better than that trash Brock, who _I know_  you’re still texting.”

 

It was true. When he had gotten home the night before he had sent Brock a half-assed apology text and promised to hook up again with him soon. Brock had been less than pleased.

 

 **BRumlow:** i hope you appreciate how good i’m being to you

 **BRumlow:** other guys HOTTER guys are always asking for my time and i’m being so generous waiting around for you

 **BRumlow:** Im expecting a v nice thank you next time i see you. Gonna make you earn my attention

 

The whole thread had hit Bucky like a well timed shot to the gut, wiping away the lingering glow he’d had from spending time with Steve. He was sure the sour memory of Brock’s words was written across his face but Bucky still opened his mouth to deny continuing to talk to him. However Natasha stopped him, one manicured finger raised in warning.

 

“My _point is,_ she continued, “I’d normally tear you a new one for doing something as dumb as dating your ex's, but in this case I think you should go for it. Don’t stop yourself from having something good for once.”

 

“I don’t do that,” he argued, staring into his cup.

 

When she didn’t respond, Bucky looked up to find something he had hoped to never see again.

 

The eyebrows of silent judgement.

 

He groaned.

 

“Alright fine,” he amended, “I try not to do that.”

 

The eyebrows persisted.

 

“Anymore,” he continued, “I’ll try not to do that anymore.”

 

Still no change.

 

“Jesus fuck fine!” he cried, “If I promise to call Steve will you stop it with that face? You know how much I hate it when you do that.”

 

Finally she relaxed and smiled.

 

“I knew you’d see it my way,” she said.

 

He shook his head and went back to enjoying his coffee and muffin only to hear her clear her throat pointedly. Glancing up he found her holding out his phone.

 

“I’m not calling him right now Nat,” he said.

 

“Why not?” she asked.

 

“Because,” Bucky said exasperated, “I just saw him less than twelve hours ago? Or maybe because I’m trying not to look like a desperate loser, or how about the fact that it isn’t even ten in the morning and he may still be sleeping?”

 

“Promise me,” she said setting the phone down.

 

“Fine,” he said, “I promise I will call him. Now can we please talk about something else?”

 

“Of course,” she said, “What would you like to talk about?”

 

“I don’t really care,” Bucky said with a shrug, “Though I’m curious, has Clint finally worked up the nerve to ask Mistress to tie him to the bed yet?”

 

Bucky smiled for the first time that day as his best friend choked on her coffee.

 

+++++

 

The next time Steve saw Bucky he wasn’t ready. He would’ve thought he would be with how often his mind seemed to wander to the night they met but nope. It was two weeks after that fake date and Steve was still thinking about it which made seeing Bucky again that much harder.

 

Steve was sitting in a crowded Starbucks with Sam arguing over Steve’s unwillingness to be set up with one of Sam’s coworkers when Bucky entered the coffee shop. He looked good in a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, paired with dark blue jeans, his long dark hair swept up into a bun showing off his undercut. Steve struggled not to drool or stare too long.

 

“What about him,” Sam asked.

 

“What about who,” Steve asked playing dumb.

 

“The guy over by the door that you just mentally undressed.”

 

Steve blushed then kicked his best friend in the shins.

 

“No I didn’t.” Steve said, “So please lower your voice and shut the hell up.”

 

“One,” Sam said holding up a finger, “ _yes you damn well did_ , I saw you and two, he’s good looking. You should go talk to him, ask him out.”

 

“No.” Steve said sipping his drink.

 

“Why not?” Sam asked, “Are you too scared?”

 

The teasing tone in Sam’s voice was familiar. It was usually followed up by Steve agreeing to something stupid but this time he resisted. Not only because he was a little scared, though he could barely admit that to himself, but also because he didn’t want to put Bucky on the spot like that. They had shared an odd evening together and parted ways on friendly terms.

 

Steve had hoped Bucky would call or text but nothing of the sort had happened and Steve had assumed that meant Bucky wanted to forget the whole thing had ever happened which meant Steve had to forget it too. Asking him out would be doing just the opposite so as much as he wanted to, Steve resisted.

 

“No.” Steve said, definitely not pouting about the scared comment, “Please drop it.”

 

Sam sent him an unimpressed look and frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You need to put yourself out there,” Sam pressed, “So unless you can give me a good reason not to, I’m going over there and talking to him _for you._ ”

 

Sam made like he was going to rise from his seat in their booth and Steve panicked. Reaching out quickly he grabbed his friend’s arm and pulled him back down into his seat.

 

“Sam you can’t.” Steve said quickly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I know him,” Steve admitted.

 

Sam’s face lit up in a grin and he leaned forward smacking Steve’s forearm with the back of his hand.

 

“Why didn’t you just say so? That’s even better dude,” Sam said, “The best dates are with people you’re comfortable with. You just gotta take that next step.”

 

“Sam no,” Steve said.

 

“Come on man,” Sam said, “I’ll even go over there with you. Big you up a bit. You know I’m an excellent wingman.”

 

Sam’s handsome face was lit up in a cocky grin and when Steve met his eyes he waggled his brows suggestively. Steve sighed and dropped his head into his hands. For a moment he regretting having helped Bucky out before, because he desperately wanted to take Sam’s advice and go over there to flirt with Bucky.

 

“You don’t get it. The reason I know him is because we’ve gone out before,” Steve said relying on the lies he and Bucky already agreed on, “He’s an ex.”

 

“I’m sorry? Say that again?” Sam asked.

 

“You heard me,” Steve said petulantly.

 

“Yeah but how? When? I don’t remember you bringing him around.”

 

“It was shortly after I moved home to Brooklyn but before I met you.” Steve said lying through his teeth.

 

“Ah,” Sam said nodding slowly, “During the appalling hipster phase.”

 

“Excuse you,” Steve said, “I was never a hipster.”

 

“Steve let’s be real for a second. You were an art student, living in a loft space above a used record store, wearing those square dorky glasses and carrying around a leather bound sketch book in your organic hemp, hand spun tote bag. You were the poster boy for hipsters.” Sam said.

 

“It wasn’t an organic hemp tote bag," Steve said tiredly, "it was just a regular canvas bag somebody had used for their recycling. I got it at a garage sale for a quarter.”

 

Sam stared at Steve in judgmental silence while the blonde realized that he had just argued _for_ Sam’s point and not against it.

 

“See? Hipster. And by the way, having an ex- boyfriend who wears flannel shirts with jean jackets over skinny jeans while simultaneously pulling his hair up into a tidy little man bun? That’s peak hipster.” Sam said smugly.

 

“Go to hell,” Steve said bitterly, “And for the record? There’s nothing wrong with those glasses. I still wear them sometimes when I don’t want to put in my contacts.”

 

“I know man. It’s okay. I’ve accepted the fact that hipster roots run deep.” Sam teased.

 

“I hate you so much it hurts.” Steve said.

 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Sam said, “By the way. What was his name again? I forgot.”

 

“It’s Bucky,” Steve said sullenly, “Bucky Barnes.”

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“No. Don’t be an ass, that’s his name.”

 

“We’re discussing this later,” Sam promised.

 

Then Sam scanned the room for a moment. Finding what he was looking for, he looked at Steve and grinned. Steve didn’t trust that grin. He didn’t trust it one bit.

 

+++++

 

During Sam and Steve’s whole conversation, which he desperately wanted to spy on but didn’t. Bucky had managed to spot Steve, panic over the idea of saying hello, discard that plan, order the coffees for himself and Nat, pay for his drinks, check out Steve’s friend, agonize a second time about saying hello and waste two whole minutes checking non-existent messages on his phone while hoping Steve would look his way.  Now his drinks were ready and he was left with no choice but to leave. Without asking Steve out on a real date. Again.

 

Thankfully at that moment Steve’s friend chose to stand up and wave in his direction.

 

“Hey Bucky!” the guy called out, “Bucky come here a sec!”

 

Guests around the room turned to look his way and he ducked his head before making his way over to the guy shouting his name. As he approached he noticed Steve had slunk down in his seat and was furiously trying to stab his friend in the arm with a plastic fork.

 

“Hey Steve,” Bucky said tentatively as he came up beside their table, “How’s it going?”

 

“Hey Buck,” Steve said dropping the fork, “I’m alright. Sorry about my friend here. Sam’s mission in life is to embarrass me at every opportunity.”

 

“And I take pride in a job well done,” Sam added, he offered his hand, “Nice to meet you Bucky. I’m Steve’s best friend Sam. Sam Wilson.”

 

“Bucky Barnes,” Bucky said shaking Sam’s offered hand, “Nice to meet you too.”

 

“Steve here was just telling me how he knows you,” Sam said testing the waters.

 

“Ah,” Bucky said, “Hopefully he hasn’t shared anything too terrible.”

 

“No of course not,” Steve promised.

 

Sam sat back and watched the two of them awkwardly smile at one another for a couple of minutes before coming to a decision.

 

“So Barnes, you got plans Friday night?” he asked.

 

“No I don’t think so. Why?” Bucky asked.

 

“Well The Howling Commandos are playing a live show at The Triskelion and a bunch of us are going. You should come.” Sam said.

 

Under the table Steve’s foot snapped out and nailed Sam in the knee.

 

Sam kicked back.

 

Harder.

 

“Oh man I would love to but last I heard tickets were sold out.” Bucky said.

 

“Well I’m sure you remember that Steve has been close personal friends with their lead singer Peggy since high school so I’m sure he could ask her to put you on the list.” Sam said slyly.

 

Something was up. There was no way Steve could’ve dated someone and not told them about Peggy. They were each other’s family and closest friend. So either she played a part in their breakup somehow or Steve _and_ Bucky were lying about their past relationship. Sam just wasn’t sure which.

 

“Right, right.” Bucky said, breaking him out of his thoughts “Don’t know how I forgot about Peggy.”

 

Bucky’s eyes lingered on Steve’s just a second too long and it was clear to Sam that they were attempting to have some sort of telepathic argument or freak out and he smiled even bigger. Steven Grant Rogers was so full of shit and Sam was going to find a way to prove it.

 

Even if it killed him.

 

“So you really think you could get me in,” Bucky asked Steve.

 

The blonde pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Peggy had already heard a little about Bucky and was pestering him nonstop for the full scoop. He was sure she would jump at the chance to meet the man.

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, “I don’t see why not.”

 

“I hate to ask but can I bring Natasha and Clint? They’re die hard HC fans and they’d flip to see them live.

 

Steve gave Bucky a smile and assured him it would be no problem. After exchanging a few more pleasantries Bucky left to bring Nat her coffee before it got too cold, promising to text Steve later. Peggy was as excited as Steve had assumed she would be and promised to get him and his friends added to the guest list.

 

Steve should’ve been ecstatic. He was going to see Bucky again Friday night at his favorite bar while his kickass friends played in their kickass band. Instead Sam was still giving him that untrustworthy grin and his stomach was in knots. His mother’s words about lying ringing in his head; “Things come apart so easily when they have been held together with lies.”

 

+++++

The bar was packed. It had been standing room only for the past hour as the opening band, Agents of SHIELD played and Steve was definitely not scanning the crowd for Bucky.

 

“What’s wrong Steve,” Sam teased, “Worried about running into an ex tonight?”

 

“What are you talking about? I know he’s coming you idiot. You invited him while I was sitting there. Besides Buck and I ended things on good terms so I am not bothered that he’s coming in the slightest.” Steve said.

 

“So then who are you scanning the crowd for?” Sam asked.

 

“Your mother,” Steve said deadpan, “I’m sure you’re up past your bedtime and she’ll show up any minute to pull you out of here by your ear.”

 

Sam let out a whoop of surprised laughter and the two men shoved each other playfully until the crowd around them sent them dirty looks for jostling them. Chastised they went back to sipping their beers and nodding along to the music.

 

“So tell me,” Sam said, “Why _did_ it end?”

 

“Why did what end?” Steve asked absently his eyes roving the crowd again.

 

“You and Barnes,” Sam said impatiently.

 

Steve sighed and tried to remember the wording he and Bucky had decided on.

 

“It just wasn’t the right time,’ he said finally.

 

“And now,” Sam prompted.

 

“And now what,” Steve asked looking at his friend.

 

“And now is it the right time?”

 

Steve looked away and sipped at his beer. He wanted to say yes, to tell Sam the truth and ask for some advice but he was already in too deep. The lies had been said and now Steve was stuck. He set the empty bottle on the bar behind him and resisted the urge to order another. It was tempting to get drunk and ignore the whole thing but he didn’t want to waste his night hanging with Bucky being too drunk to really enjoy it.

 

So instead he pushed away from where he and Sam had been leaning and wandered out onto the dance floor where Peggy’s girlfriend Angie was swaying to the beat.  

 

“I’ll catch you later Sam,” Steve called over his shoulder.

 

“No _I’ll_ catch _you_ later,” Sam said cryptically.

 

+++++

Bucky, Nat and Clint pushed their way into the crowded bar and were instantly swallowed up by the excited masses.

 

“This is nuts,” Bucky cried.

 

“I want a drink!” Nat yelled back.

 

“I’m hungry,” Clint said, while the other two rolled their eyes at him.

 

It took nearly ten minutes for them to push their way to the bar and then they were forced to wait another five before they could order.

 

“You sure you want to do this,” Bucky asked Nat, “I know you have a thing against crowds.”

 

“Don’t you dare,” she threatened, “I’m not missing this for the world. Besides, I know you’re excited to see Steve again. I’ve seen you looking for him since we walked in.”

 

Bucky considered denying it but she was right. Not to mention he had already told her far too many lies as it was. So he shrugged sheepishly and she grinned victoriously while slapping down cash to pay for their drinks.

 

“Let’s do this!” she cried.

 

The opening band finally finished their set and a small portion of the crowd, the diehard AoS fans, dispersed making it a little easier for Bucky and his friends to navigate the large space. He saw Steve and Sam standing with a pair of pretty brunettes near the front and pointed them out to Nat. She snagged an arm around Clint’s waist and headed that way leaving Bucky to follow.

 

They made it over to the other group and Natasha made note of the giddy smiles Steve and Bucky exchanged when they thought no one else was looking. The attractive black man with the goatee and charmingly gap toothed smile seemed to notice too and gave her a knowing nod. Something was up and she couldn’t wait to figure out just what it was.

 

“Steve,” she said drawing the big man’s attention, “I don’t know if you remember me but-”

 

“Natasha,” Steve said pulling her into a hug, “Of course I remember you and this is Clint right?”

 

The two men shook hands then Steve introduced the couple to his friends.

 

“Nat and Clint, this is the Squad. Sam Wilson,Wanda Maximoff and Angie Martinelli. Squad, this is Bucky, Natasha, and Clint.” Steve said.

 

Rounds of hellos were exchanged and then The Howling Commandos took the stage prompting all hell to break loose. Without so much as a hello, they launched into their biggest hit, “‘Til the end of the line”.

 

The crowd went wild and everyone danced to the music. With the number of moving bodies it was hard to tell if Steve and Bucky moved closer to one another on purpose or if they were forced together by the crush around them. That is unless you were looking for it. Sam and Natasha were definitely looking for it.  

 

The band played non-stop for four straight songs then they took a break to introduce themselves and thank the club for having them. They played another three songs and then announced they would be taking a ten minute break before finishing out there set. Most of the group began pushing their way back to the bar for more drinks but Bucky decided to brave the lines to the bathroom.

 

After waiting in line forever while fighting the urge to do the juvenile ‘potty dance’ Bucky finally made it in.  He peed quickly and washed his hands even quicker desperate to get back to the show and his friends. Especially one friend in particular.

He spotted them over by the bar and started to head over only to be held back by a firm grip on his bicep.

 

“Didn’t think I’d see you here tonight,” a familiar voice said in his ear.

 

 _Brock._ Bucky thought with a cringe. _Shit._

 

Bucky turned slowly and faced the other man. Brock was dressed in his usual skin tight Hydra t-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was cropped close at the sides and left longer on top. At one time Bucky had been attracted to his sharp hazel eyes and strong build but now all he saw was the cruelty in those thin lips and the potential violence in his coiled strength. Bucky felt his guard go up and while his face was shooting for neutral it failed. Badly. Brock sneered.

 

“What’s wrong baby,” he asked leaning into Bucky’s space even more, “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

 

Bucky took a half step back but Brock followed. Bucky scowled.

 

“Back off,” he snapped.

 

Surprise had Brock rocking back a bit and Bucky tried not to sag in relief. He had been trained by the military and could handle himself in a fight but he really didn’t want it to come to that. He’d hate to make a scene or even worse, get arrested. So he took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he spoke.

 

“Look Brock,” he said, “I’m sorry for ghosting on you. I meant to talk to you sooner but I just didn’t know how to tell you this.”

 

“Tell me what?” Brock asked, “That you’ve made a new friend? I’ve seen him. The dopey blonde following you around like an overgrown puppy.”

 

Bucky could feel his anger rising at the way Brock was talking about Steve but he clenched his fists and held himself in check.

 

“Don’t talk about Steve,” he said lowly, “You know nothing about him and you won’t know anything about him because he has nothing to do with this. I’m talking to you about me and you and this thing that we’ve been doing? It isn’t working.”

 

“I think you’re full of it,” Brock said, “I think you’re just trying to make me jealous but here’s the thing. I know he can’t give it to you like I can. He doesn’t know you like I know you. I bet the scars make him sick and you have to do with the lights off. Bet he won’t let you touch him with that unnatural metal arm of yours. But I will. I will if you beg me.”

 

Brock was too close again. His breath smelled like cheap whiskey and cigarettes, the scent both familiar and nauseating.  There was so much more Bucky wanted to say, to deny all the things Brock had just said to him, to push back and stand up for himself but it was hard to assert things he sometimes had a hard time believing.

 

The reason he’d stayed with Brock as long as he had was because he wasn’t always so sure that what Brock was saying was untrue. Maybe he was the only one not repulsed by Bucky’s scars, maybe Bucky should have to beg for attention. It was hard but he reminded himself just how easily Steve and his friends had accepted him, how easily Steve had admitted to being attracted to him. With thoughts like that in his head it became a little easier to see Brock’s manipulation for what it was. And while the need to fight back was still strong, the need to get away from him was even stronger. The fight drained out of him, Bucky just sighed heavily and turned to walk away.

 

“It’s over Brock. Lose my number. I won’t be calling you so don’t bother calling me.”

 

Brock growled and reached out to pull Bucky back again but another hand clamped down on his wrist and stopped him.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Steve growled, “He said it’s over so let him go.”

 

Brock yanked his arm out of Steve’s grip and puffed up to his full height. Steve was still bigger and he was tempted to grin about it but that moment wasn’t the time. He had to focus.

 

“I think you need to mind your business,” Brock told him.

 

“What happens to Bucky _is_ my business.” Steve said.

 

The two men sized each other up and Steve steeled himself, ready to fight if he had to. Then Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder halting him gently.

 

“He’s not worth it Steve,” he said, “Let’s just go.”

 

Steve nodded and let Bucky lead him away. Brock’s taunts and jeers followed them but Steve ignored it, Bucky and his comfort was more important than teaching that asshole a lesson no matter how badly Steve wanted to.

 

When they rejoined the group Natasha noticed instantly that something was off. She pulled her friend aside and searched his face.

 

“What happened?” she asked, “Steve said he saw you talking to some guy and that you were upset. Are you alright? Was it Brock?”

 

“Nat I’m fine,” Bucky said, “Yes it was Brock but Steve and I handled it.”

 

“That son of a bitch,” she hissed turning to find him in the crowd, “I told you he was no good for you. I’m gonna-”

 

“Nat no,” Bucky said, “I just pulled Steve away from him, I don’t need to pull you off him too. It’s over just let him go. I don’t want him to ruin the night.”

 

Snarling angrily she turned and faced Bucky pulling him into a vice grip of a hug.

 

“I’m not happy about this but I am happy it’s finally over between you two. He didn’t deserve you and you didn’t deserve him putting all that garbage in your head.” she said.

 

“Thanks Natasha,” Bucky said tiredly, hugging her just as hard.

 

Natasha caught the tired tone in his voice and frowned.

 

“Do you wanna go?” she asked.

 

“No,” he said, “You’ve been dying to see this band for months. I’m not gonna let my poor love life ruin this for you guys.”

 

“You’re more important,” she said fiercely, “If you need to go, we go.”

 

The band returned to the stage and began warming back up. People began to close back in around them and this time Bucky felt claustrophobic instead of excited. Natasha saw his expression and started looking around for Clint. Bucky shook his head to stop her.

 

“Really Nat, I’m okay. I just want to step outside for some air. You guys should stay here and enjoy the show.”

 

“Bucky…” she said.

 

“It’s okay Natasha I’ve got him,” Steve said, “We won’t go far and you guys can just meet us out front when the set is over.”

 

She looked like she wanted to argue more but then the first chords to her favorite song ‘Black Widow’ began to play and Bucky could see her resolve weakening.

 

“Go,” he cried happily, “Have fun. We can talk later I promise.”

 

She gave him one last firm hug before turning the narrowed eyes of warning onto Steve. He got the message and took hold of Bucky’s hand firmly, silently promising to have his back. Satisfied, Nat turned to face the stage and let loose a wild cheer as the chorus rang out. Bucky smiled and let Steve lead him out a side exit and into an alley behind the club.

 

The drop in temperature was noticeable and Bucky shivered in his tight jeans and thin sweater. Steve laughed and slung an arm around the other man’s shoulders sharing his abundant warmth.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked softly, “I didn’t hear everything he said but I heard enough to know that guy was nothing but a lying asshole.”

 

Bucky shrugged. He didn’t really want to talk about Brock but if Steve had heard even a few words of that conversation, it made sense for him to be worried.

 

“I’ll be okay,” he said, “Thanks for sticking up for me.”

 

“You didn’t need it, you clearly had it handled but I want you to know that I’m happy to back you up. Anytime Bucky. I mean it.” Steve said.

 

“You barely even know me,” Bucky said softly.

 

Steve turned to face Bucky, his expression kind but serious.

 

“I know enough,” he said, “I know you’re a good guy who is fiercely loyal and loving to his friends, I know you risked your life doing what you thought was right and lost your arm protecting this country, I know you like to get real close to someone when you dance, _and_ I know you’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

 

“Steve, I-” Bucky said, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“I’m serious Buck,” Steve continued, “The first time I saw you I was struck speechless. You’re gorgeous and I sat there trying to think of just how a regular guy like me could ever catch your attention. Then you spoke to me and I was even more lost.”

 

“And now?” Bucky asked, caught up in Steve’s spell.

 

“And now I find myself wishing we hadn’t lied to all our friends about being ex’s because I wanna date you Bucky Barnes. I wanna take you out and show you off to the world. Want to treat you so good, the way an angel like you deserves to be treated.”

 

They were close now, Bucky had backed himself against the wall beside the club door and Steve had gone with him willingly. They stood together chest to chest, Steve’s voice low and hypnotic in Bucky’s ears as they shared each other’s warmth, their eyes locked on each other.

 

“Steve.” Bucky said softly.

 

He reached up and ran the fingers of his real hand through the velvety hairs at the blonde’s neck as he pulled him even closer. Their mouths met in the middle in a heated kiss. Steve groaned in his throat, his hands kneading at the muscles of Bucky’s thick waist while Bucky gently cupped his jaw in his hands. The kiss went from heated to obscene as Bucky moaned giving Steve the opportunity to lick into his mouth tangling their tongues.

 

Desperate for more contact Bucky let go of Steve’s face and grabbed his ass putting them in contact from face to knee. Steve growled and rocked his hips gently. The movement had his erection rubbing up against Bucky's pulling another moan from the brunette. Grinning into the kiss Steve rocked his hips again and Bucky lifted his knee to better angle the delicious friction. Steve gripped the thick thigh at his waist and thrust up sharply. Bucky cried out hotly then bit Steve's neck right above the pulse point.  Steve felt his knees buckle but he managed to stay on his feet by leaning heavier onto Bucky. The other man welcomed the weight happily, his hands gripping Steve's ass tighter.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Steve said suddenly.

 

Bucky pulled back immediately and the two stood panting into one another’s mouths as Steve tried to slow his body down.

 

“What’s’ wrong,” Bucky asked, “Did I do something you didn’t like?”

 

“No, not at all sweetheart,” Steve said smiling, his thumb running gently over Bucky’s bottom lip, “It’s just if we didn’t slow down, I was gonna fuck you right here in this alley and that is _not_  how I want our first time together to go.”

 

“Oh,” Bucky said with a chuckle, “Are you sure?”

 

He pulled Steve’s thumb into his mouth and gave the pad a few kitten licks with his tongue. Steve’s pupils dilated even further and he swatted Bucky’s ass with his free hand.

 

“Yes I’m sure you jerk,” he said taking his thumb away, “I just said I wanna treat you right. That means a date, a real date first then sex. Probably in a bed.”

 

“Probably?” Bucky asked.

 

Steve shrugged.

 

“I’m not against creative scenery,” he said, “I’m just against garbage juice and alley stink.”

 

“That’s fair,” Bucky agreed.

 

They kissed again. This time they did so slowly and softly just enjoying each other freely for the first time.

 

“So does this mean we’re getting together?” Bucky asked, “Or I mean back together? Damn it now I’m getting confused on what to call this.”

 

Steve laughed and swatted his ass again.

 

“Yes, this means we’re actually getting together. I mean at least I hope it does. And you’re right, it is a little confusing. It would probably be best if we came clean with our friends.” Steve said.

 

“I knew it,” Sam said, “Steven Grant Rogers, you _lied_ to me.”

 

“Your middle name is Grant?” Bucky asked in a whisper.

 

“Yeah, what’s yours?” Steve whisper asked back.

 

“Buchanan.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

“What the hell are you two whispering about?” Sam asked.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Clint said coming up alongside Sam. “They’re both gonna be dead in a minute anyway.”

 

“True,” Sam said grinning.

 

Natasha came barreling out the side door and into the alley, her face a mask of anger.

 

“And there it is,” Bucky said still whispering.

 

“There’s what?” Steve asked.

 

“The scowl of impending fury.”

 

“Is that what she calls it?”

 

“That’s what I call it,” Bucky admitted sheepishly.

 

“Good name,” Steve said nodding.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“James you stop whispering to your damn boyfriend and tell me what is going on right now. Clint said you’ve been keeping secrets from me about Steve. What secrets? Is he hurting you?” She demanded.

 

“What? No!” Bucky said, “Natasha calm down and I’ll explain.”

 

She stood with her arms folded across her chest and her scowl firmly in place while the rest of their friends and the Howling Commandos all huddled in the alley to watch. Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“Nat I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to go this far, it’s just that I knew you’d be pissed that I was still talking to Brock so I may have...I may have told you a little lie about dating Steve.”

 

“I knew it,” she said.

 

“I know right?!” Sam said.

 

“So when did you really meet?” Nat demanded.

 

“That night in the bar,” Bucky admitted sheepishly.

 

“James Buchanan Barnes!” she snapped, “You’ve been lying to me for weeks?!”

 

“Wait,” Sam said, “You guys met in a bar? When?”

 

“Two weeks before you met him,” Steve admitted, “Bucky and I were both there alone having drinks but he told Nat he was on a date with me and I covered for him.”

 

“I’m confused,” Sam said, “If Bucky said he was on a date with you, why did you claim to be his ex?”

 

Steve shrugged helplessly.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “ She asked how we knew each other and I panicked. I just said the first thing I thought of. It worked at the time.”

 

“You got lucky Rogers,” Sam said, “because that is the dumbest lie I’ve heard in a _long_ time.  Honestly, I’m surprised no one caught on to you idiots sooner, because that cover story makes no sense.”

 

“Your _face_ makes no sense,” Steve said.

 

“If you ever lie to me again” Nat threatened, poking Bucky in the chest, “I’ll end you.”

 

“Ow! I’m sorry Natasha, really I am,” Bucky said, “Besides it wasn’t just me. Steve lied too.”

 

“Thanks for that Buck,” Steve said as Nat slapped his bicep painfully.

 

“I’ll end you. Both of you,” Nat said but they both ignored her.

 

“Worth it,” Bucky said kissing Steve’s cheek.

 

Steve laughed and kissed his boyfriend back.

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's mother's words about lying are actually a quote from Dorothy Allison's book Bastard Out of Carolina. (I haven't read the book but I do love the quote.)
> 
> This is the first in a series of fake ex's Au's and while this one is a bit unwieldy in spots I hope you liked it. The next ones will be tighter and probably less angsty...So be on the lookout for more soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and Kudos make my day :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


End file.
